


Big Brother's Duty

by Insperowl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big brother Cody, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rex and Cody as cadets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: Rex is nervous before one of the important test. Cody distracts him. The first meeting of Rex and Cody.





	Big Brother's Duty

The 67th thoughtfully looked at his lunch, never touching it. He didn't want to eat at all, even though he still needed his strength. He successfully passed many exams and tests, but for some reason right now before new one, he felt a little insecure. It was instructor's fault. He had intimidated his squad with this exam for several days. Their future depends on this test. If all goes well, they will begin field training. If not... Well, the Kaminoans will finally be able to do what they were thinking about from day one, as soon as they got the 67th out of his grows jar.

He ruffled his short blond hair. Statistic error, as the Kaminoans called him and other clones that were different from their brothers. Blond hair and blue eyes were an insignificant mutation and could not interfere with the soldier's duty. But nevertheless these clones were watched especially closely. The slightest hint of inaptitude - and 67th's military career could end without even starting. He will be assigned to some cleaning job in the best case, in the worst... I didn't want to think about it.

The 67th heard a lot of rumors about of the brothers who irrevocably disappeared at night after Kaminoans considered them failures. He absolutely didn't want to be among them. Therefore, he tried his best to do ever everything he could, so that the Kaminoans had nothing to complain about. Everything worked out fine for him. Until today.

“I hope you don't mind the company?”

The 67th looked up at the cadet flopped across from him. There was nothing good in communications with other units usually for him. Other clones didn't like blue-eyed or fair-haired clones because of their distinction, and this sometimes resulted in conflicts. The 67th didn't remember how many times he had to fight with particularly impudent brothers, and how many times they all managed to avoid the reprimand of instructors who almost caught them. But hardly anyone would dare to start a fight in the mess, so the 67th could not worry about it.

"And if I mind?" He asked defiantly.

The cadet shrugged carelessly.

"In vain. It's boring to be alone. And the attention will be a little less.

The 67th shrugged. He has been accustomed to feeling unfriendly glances.

“I'm used to it.”

“This is noticeable” 

The new acquaintance grinned, examining the 67th with interest, as if not noticing his unfriendliness. 

"Don’t be angry, I just became interested."

The 67th snorted and returned to his occupation, drawing lines at his lunch, recalling recent tactical exercises. At least this will distract him from thinking about the test. If everything will done correctly, he will prove to everyone that he is not a statistical error and deserve become a soldier.

"You know, it is better to eat well before important test, so that you have strength. You don't want to fail because of such silly little thing as starvation, do you?"

The 67th looked at him in surprise. It didn't seem to be a mockery. The brother's voice was sincere.

"How do you know about the test?"

“You're from the 7th party, right? I just accidentally overheard the Kaminoans' conversation. They don't have a very high opinion of your party, and therefore they were going to looking at you especially carefully.

“Say something new...” 

The 67th sighed and didn't restrain himself. 

“Eavesdropping violate the established rules, doesn't it?”

The 67th sent a badly rumpled lunch in his mouth. In some ways, the new acquaintance was right. Let the test only tomorrow, he will need all the strength to help his squad not to fail and not fail himself.

"May be. But if I become a clone-reconnaissance, this skill will be useful to me, ” he laughed merrily. “By the way, my number is 2-2-2-4!”

“CT-7567.”

“Stand at attention for the full effect,” the 24th snorted and returned to his dinner. "Relax, I'm not so scary like instructors and too short for Kaminoans."

The 67th felt how his ears blush. He has been told more than once that he follow book in too strict way. How he couldn't when Kaminoans closely watched at him?

“You know,” the 24th held out thoughtfully some time later, when they left the dining room. “This test only seems super complicated when instructors talk about it. In fact, there is one trick... I will told you about it in the evening, when we will be free from training and there will be a little less extra ears. And don't you dare to say that it’s against the rules, I’ll hit you!

"You are too naive if you think that I will let you do this!" 

The 67h was amused. He definitely liked his new brother. It was nice to find a new friend outside his squad. 

" I'll wait. But... Why are you helping me?"

The 24th turned to him, put his arm around his neck, and grinned broadly.

“Isn't it the duty of the older brothers to help the younger ones? And besides, I really like your blond hair! I want to fight beside you side by side when time comes. We will become the best soldiers when our time comes! Count on it!

This confidence was so contagious that the 67th was surprised to realize that he was no longer worried about tomorrow's test. They will pass all the tests and will serve the Republic with honor. Together!


End file.
